


A Night Out

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt drags you out of your apartment and from a study session in order to take you on a date. But with tensions high, the night may not be as romantic as anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my friend and DA user icyfalls.

If it wasn’t Bertolt calling you, you would have ignored the ringing and kept studying for the upcoming test. You’d been studying for weeks ahead of time for this midterm and there was no way you were going to take any time off. But you couldn’t just ignore Bertolt; that’d be a shitty move to pull even though you had a good reason. With a sigh, you picked up your phone and answered the call.

“Hey Bertl, what’s going on?” you asked.

“Nothing much, just checking in with you. What are you up to?” he inquired.

“Just studying for the midterm.”

“Haven’t you been studying for the past two weeks?” 

“So?” He sighed and you could hear him moving around in his desk chair.

“I like that you want good grades but you’re going to overwork your brain this way. I’m going to take you on a date tonight.” Your eyes widened. Bertolt wasn’t one to take initiative so to hear him say he was going to take you out tonight was a shock. Especially when he knew you had such a huge test coming up. 

“Bertl -”

“I’m not going to take no for an answer,” he said stubbornly. “Please,” he added softly. “You’ve been working hard and you deserve a night off. You can spare three hours, right?” You looked at your book and sighed. He had a point. You’d been working hard and three hours was something you could spare. It probably wouldn’t affect your test scores. Probably.

“Okay. Let’s go out tonight,” you gave in.

“Great! I’ll be over in twenty minutes! I’ll see you then.”

“See you.”

Bertolt was always on time no matter the occasion and this date was no exception. Twenty minutes later you were in his car, strapped in and heading towards downtown. 

“So, Mr. Date Planner, where are you taking me?” you asked him. He shot you a small smile.

“I’m taking you to the place with the food the best money can buy,” he said in a grand voice.

“You’re taking me to McDonald’s, aren’t you?”

“What? No!” You gave him a stern look. “Maybe.” You sighed.

“Bertolt -”

“I just thought it’d be easy. I’ve got a little extra cash, so we could splurge and go have Denny’s, or something,” he suggested. 

“Let’s do that,” you said reluctantly. 

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“No, I am. I’m just worried about time,” you told him. He tensed up ever so slightly and you felt a rush of guilt.  _I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want him thinking I don’t have time for him,_ you thought.

“We’ll be fast,” he said quietly. The parking lot was pretty vacant, as was the diner. But it was nice; having only a few other people in the eating areas meant you two basically had the restaurant to yourselves and the booth you were in was very quiet and secluded. The wait staff quickly took your order and left you two to your own devices.

“So what have you been up to all day? Did you end up going with Ymir and Krista to the mall?” he asked. 

“No,” you replied with a shake of your head. “I was too busy making flashcards. I did go down to the convenience store and get some new highlighters though, so I did do a little shopping.” 

“Don’t you think you’re pushing yourself too hard?”

“If I don’t work this hard, I’m not going to succeed,” you argued, feeling itching irritation under your skin.

“You working hard isn’t the problem. I think you’re going overboard and it’s not healthy. What’s the point of great grades if you’re unhealthy?” he asked.

“It means I have a chance in this world.”

“Not if you’re constantly tired and treating your body like this.”

“I just want to succeed, okay? I have to have the best grades, especially in this job market. The better my grades and activities look, the higher chance I’ll be able to get a job in a field I love,” you said angrily and his demeanor changed to the quiet, submissive Bertolt you knew surfaced during fights.  _Oh no. Oh no, I fucked up._

“Hey, I know planning for the future is scary, but overworking yourself like this isn’t going to help you,” he said, lightly squeezing your hands. “You’re smart and you’re talented. Any job would be lucky to have you. I-I can’t guarantee you’ll get your dream job, but I can guarantee that if you keep working like this, you’re going to end up ruining your health.” The rest of the dinner was quiet, with Bertolt reluctant to speak up and you ruminating over his words. Of course he had a point: overworking yourself wasn’t good. But that’s what all college kids did. If you had to excel you had to play the game and in this job market you had to ace the game. 

“I can drive you back to your apartment or you can come over to mine,” Bertolt said as you two sat in his car after dinner. As uncomfortable as you felt, you had spent too much time away from studying as it was, you knew you’d treated him horribly and you wanted to make up for it. 

“You wouldn’t mind me coming over?” you asked. 

“Not at all. In fact, I kind of have a surprise for you there,” he added with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“All right. I think it’s settled then,” you said. 

Bertolt lived in a rundown apartment near the bad part of town. He didn’t like you coming over because of it, but it wasn’t a deterrent for you. Still, it was odd that he’d invite you over. He pulled into the parking garage and you both got out. 

“Close your eyes and I’ll walk you in,” he instructed you, making you laugh.

“Wow, you really thought this stuff out tonight, didn’t you?” you told him. “All right. Don’t make me trip.”

“You know I’d never do that,” he lightly scolded you. You shut your eyes. and the sounds of him walking you to the elevator, heading up to his apartment, and unlocking and opening the door filled the air. You could feel him walk around you and his hands grabbed your shoulders. He gave you a quick kiss on your neck. “Just a few more steps.”

“Jeez Bertl, you’re so cutesy tonight,” you giggled as you stepped cautiously into his apartment. The concrete gave way to soft carpet. Bertolt stopped you and you heard a light switch flipping on. 

“Keep your eyes closed and stop,” he instructed. You obeyed and his hands left your body. You could hear him walking around, grabbing things, striking a match or four, putting them in sink. The light switch was turned off and Bertolt’s arms snaked around your waist.

“Open your eyes,” he said. You opened them and saw candles all lined up around the room, adding a soft golden glow to the atmosphere. An inflatable pool was in the middle of his living room, but instead of water it was filled with blankets and pillows. A T-shirt was folded and lay on the edge of the pool. Your hands shot to your mouth, covering your gaping mouth as you took in the scene. “I was thinking we could cuddle and maybe watch a movie. I-I also made us some chocolate-covered fruit. Well, I tried. I mean, it’s not pretty, but -” Cupping his face in your hands, you pulled him into a kiss. He made a surprised squeak but did nothing to break the kiss. 

“I swear to God, you’re too sweet for your own good,” you told him, rubbing your nose against his. “Cuddling sounds fantastic.”

“Um, I also got out one of my old T-shirts if you want to change into something more comfortable. And you’re welcome to sleep over if you want,” he said quietly, a faint blush on his cheeks. You giggled and gave him another kiss.

“You’re perfect,” you said, grabbing the T-shirt and heading into his bathroom to change. By the time you left you saw Bertolt had changed into his pajamas and was already lying in the mass of blankets and pillows. With a smile, you climbed in and nestled yourself against his warm body, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer. Your ear was pressed against his chest and you could feel his heart beating. It was a soothing feel combined with his body cradling yours and the soft lighting of the candles. Every negative feeling melted away and you inhaled deeply. He was right. You had needed a break.

“Bertolt?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. This is just what I needed.” 

  



End file.
